


The Alexandria Organisation

by blueharlequin



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bitter Samgirl Club, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dean Winchester Bashing, Fandom Bicycle, Gen, Genius Sam Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, I do what I want, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Scholar Sam Winchester, Secret Identity, Smart Sam Winchester, Timeline What Timeline, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Tried of the struggle, Sam finds a new purpose. Contacted by a secret organisation who goal is to preserve knowledge, Sam is able to start a new life. First fic in a Sam-centric series of rare pairings.





	The Alexandria Organisation

**Author's Note:**

> This post [here](https://bonesandchekov.tumblr.com/post/186246112227) is one of my many justifications about Sam wanting some other life for himself. I write while drunk and don't have a beta, you have been warned.

Sam looked that the envelope again. This was the fourth envelope he had received in the last year. He never told Dean about them, because they seemed different. He had a weird feeling about them and currently, his feelings toward his brother were not the best. Sam had opened the first one and assumed it was weirdly vague job offer or scam. It had gone in the trash. The second one came a month later, and Sam took one look at it and threw the envelope in a desk. The third envelope prompted him to spend an evening sitting at his laptop researching. His private mailbox rental had expired, and he had not bothered to renew it. This envelope had been in the antiquated post box for the bunker, a box that only ever got the rare mail piece with a dead Men of Letters member name. He was just a little disturbed that it had come directly addressed to him. Instead of typing in the link, he did a web search to see if it came up. The charity website was professional, looked entirely legitimate and even claimed it had 501(c)3 status.

> **The Alexandria Organisation Mission Statement**
> 
> _It is our mission to support the global community in the areas of knowledge, support, and acquisition of historically significant artefacts. The organisation funds innovative programs that set up centres and repositories for the preservation of critical information, provides assistance and aid for specialized careers, and creates employment opportunities for the disenfranchised populace._

He wasn't able to find much after that, but he checked several forums and it seemed clean if not a little strange. He put it out of his mind to look into later, but then the next hunt came up and the envelope was once again forgotten in his desk drawer.

So now he was back to this one that had just arrived, to his renewed and anonymous forwarding address. Sam opened it and skimmed the contents. It was identical to the last three he had gotten.

> _Greetings Sam Winchester,_
> 
> _The Alexandria Organisation would like to extend an employment opportunity that you might find beneficial. We believe with your unique skill set you would be an invaluable asset to our operation._
> 
> _The organisation would like to invite you to interview at one of our centres to discuss this opportunity and determine your interest._
> 
> _Thank you for your time and attention. Please see below for a list of centres in your area._

There was no signature, but there were three address listed; Omaha, Kansas City, and Denver. Sam decided to drive to Omaha since it was the closest. He ended up telling Dean that he needed some downtime and he was going to a cultural arts display. It wasn't even a lie. The organisation was located in a small sleek business complex. He watched it for a while, but the only people he saw enter or exit looked like completely normal individuals. That was indicative of nothing helpful. Taking the plunge, he walked through the glass doors into what might be his future.

There were no signs inside and he briefly remembered that the door hadn't even had the business name or hours etched into it. The building was shaped like a giant oval, the windows were tinted, and Sam spotted why moments later. Shelves and shelves of books encased in what looked like aluminium oxynitride. Displayed in the middle of the atrium were several museum-esque cultural art pieces. He walked over to the reception desk and spoke to the person there.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. I received a letter that said I could stop by." The receptionist opened a drawer and pulled out a small book. Sam watched as he flipped through it and apparently found what he was looking for.

"Yes, one moment and the recruiter will be with you. Please take this, and feel free to look around." Sam was handed a brochure and directed toward some comfy looking chairs amongst the displays. He spent a few moments reading the short blurb on it then a few minutes more looking around. Hearing the footsteps, he turned toward them.

An older lady, smartly dressed in an expensive but simple business suit greeted him. "Sam Winchester?" He nodded. "I'm Sofia Martinez." She shook his hand. "We've been looking forward to meeting you. Please follow me." She gestured to a hallway off the atrium. He followed her to a modestly sized office and sat in one of the stately looking armchairs in front of her desk. Sam looked around; it was clean, neat, and upscale; he noted that she smiled as he examined his surroundings.

"So do you have any questions to start with?"

"I'm a bit concerned about how much you know about me, but I thought we could start with this?" Sam brandished the brochure they had given him.

"Perfect!" She nodded. "Questions for questions." He started with the paragraph under the mission statement.

> **_Our Operations_ **
> 
> _The Alexandria Organisation is a repository for obscure esoteric, mythological, and supernatural books as well as occult items. It ensures the knowledge derived from these items will be preserved for future reference. Instead of all texts being stored in one central location, where there is the possibility of loss, we store collections of items unrelated to each other in various smaller locations. Each location also has secure servers containing digital copies of an alternate location so it ensures that if either one is destroyed, no one location will lose the knowledge contained. Every location is assigned a caretaker who catalogues data and coordinates daily operations._

"So why me? I'm not a librarian, I'm a hunter."

"Sam, evidently you know we have a dossier on you. Your unique background is what attracted our attention and we believe it makes you perfect for this. Hunting is what you do, and it is a part of who you are, but we think you can be more than that. The organisation is acutely familiar with the needs of hunters, they make up a large part of our clientele and contributors. We know that a successful hunt relies just as much on information and research as it does on the skill of the hunters."

"Why haven't you also contacted Dean then?"

Sofia sighed and sat back in her chair. "Sam, we realise you have a deep relationship with your brother, but to be honest, he does not have the attitude we are looking for. He has the intelligence, skill and aptitude but not the characteristics required for our members." She made a face. "To be a little brutal, and I understand if this offends you, but your brother is too righteous and his worldview is too rigid. Your empathy and ability to see in shades of grey is far more beneficial to our organisation."

"Do you mean because I am morally malleable I make a better fit?" Sam felt like he was being tested. It was not pleasant. He was thinking of calling the interview quits.

"Exactly opposite of that. In fact, we should address that now." She spread her hands on the desk, "I must make it clear that we do not differentiate between individuals. To clarify, not all of the people in our employ are human. We provide information to any individual, regardless of their Homo sapiens status or lack thereof. This is non-negotiable for our members. Can you work with creatures that you may have hunted in the past?"

Sam was a bit surprised but reigned it in. "I can do that, so long as they are not trying to kill me."

Sofia nodded. "We have all of the standard non-discrimination and non-violence clauses. Anything that cannot be taken care of by the police, we call in hunters or other specialists. What else?" He moved to the next paragraph.

> **_Who We Are_ **
> 
> _The Alexandria Organisation is always looking for open minded individuals that may come from a various collection of backgrounds. No one is barred as long as they are willing to learn, maintain, provide information, and defend the centre or repository to their utmost ability. As is such the case, many of the caretakers for each collection site have very colourful backgrounds and the Alexandria Organisation strives to provide each individual with the tools necessary to either amend their backgrounds or legitimately clear their history so that there will be no conflicts in the future._

"So you also provide new identities?"

"Not so much as new, but sanitised. In most instances, it is easier to work with what you have instead of creating something new. There have been cases in the past where we have had to give someone a totally new persona, but it's very rare. Take, for example, your history, what would be the best way to 'spin' it?"

"My brother and I are bounty hunters and freelance problem solvers."

"Exactly! We take a completely rational explanation and expound upon it."

"That doesn't always work. What about all of the arrest warrants and criminal charges?"

"Well in your case, some of them miraculously disappeared. We don't know what happened there and it is not our purview to investigate that. Your secrets are yours, Sam. It's our secrets that we are trusting you with. So in your case, we hire a legal team to work to dismiss all of the ones we can. We also employ other 'freelance problem solvers' though, not always hunters. Mostly individuals that can make any concrete evidence suddenly go missing. Eyewitnesses are harder, and we do not condone violence, but people begin to doubt fantastic events over time. Most of the problems are resolved by moving caretakers to work internationally for a period of time."

Sam was impressed. However, it sounded too good to be true. He needed more information. "I don't understand how do you fund all of this? And why would you go to these efforts to help a person, there has to be a catch."

"We've been around since about 300 AD in some form or another. We don't exactly need money, just a means of accounting for funding. We have carefully maintained investments in every industry. There are trusts from long-dead individuals or other charities that grow massive interest. Different branches of the organisation manage their funds but have oversite. We get tax credits for lending rare items to museums. We also make money selling acquisitions, some items we find are rare or priceless, but are of no use to our clientele. Those are sold to private collectors."

"The organisation has a rotating leadership so that no one person is completely in charge and no one person has access to all the funds. The Alexandria Organisation is a loose collection of different projects, charities, organizations, and other entities with an overarching purpose that ensures people who manage the organisation, or patrons who contribute cannot influence by political or social means what happens with the information collected. At some point after your initial tenure, you will be asked to audit an unrelated department to ensure there is no corruption. All major structural and leadership changes are done by random sample voting."

Sam thought that was rather clever, the organisation stayed fresh and never lost sight of its goals because the major figures were always in flux. "Before I received your letter I had never heard of you. How do you keep it all a secret and why?"

"We take great lengths to woo individuals who support our mission, especially at the ground level. As secret societies go, we have been able to continue our work by being completely candid with all of the various organizations that we touch or use. Our literature states that the information and money that is gathered from these sources is being used to preserve knowledge. We pretty much present ourselves as a public library of information that only a fringe community of people can use successfully. As I stated before, some of these people who use this knowledge are not completely human or working professions where humans are not the main focus. We are an outlier organisation working for the world, tiny but significant for those who need it. That type of strangeness sometimes attracts those who seek to destroy the resources we have. Burning books is not a new phenomenon."

A curious thought occurred to Sam. "Did Bobby Singer ever contact you?"

She looked unsettled for a moment. "A few times, but not that he knew us as an entity. The caretakers would have taken his inquires and he would assume they were freelancers or other hunters. For the most part, it is the standard safe way for contacting most hunters."

Sam felt a little miffed on Bobby's part considering the resources the older man had provided, and it must have shown on his face.

Sofia sighed, "Sam, you are going to be anonymously in contact with a lot of hunters and other individuals. You must realise not all of them are as good-natured as you are. Mr Singer was not a difficult client, but he was not the most pleasant to deal with." Sam grudgingly had to agree with that, he let her go on.

"As for the other how and why of secrecy, that is simple, utter transparency with global conspiracy theorists. We don't hide what we are, we have a website, we answer questions about our mission, we take donations, we just don't have all that many volunteers, and our employees' privacy is one of our most valuable assets. That inaccessibility encourages conspiracy theorists and only works in our favour. The wilder the theory about what we do, the more improbable it makes our actual purpose."

Sam laughed out loud about that. Considering the number of times disbelief over their lifestyles had worked in his favour, he could appreciate it on a larger scale. "So what now?"

"Well, I think this was very encouraging. I would like to hire you. However the question is, do you want to work for us? We should probably get down to brass tacks before you leave today. This is probably going to be what you called earlier 'the catch.'" He nodded and waited for her to elaborate. "Despite the charitable organisation front, we are still a secret society. You won't be able to go home at the end of the day. You cannot hunt anymore and have to stay within the bounds of the law. You won't be able to contact your brother or anyone in your previous life, especially if we have to create a new one. For anyone you meet in your new life, you will be an archivist, an antiquities consultant, or something equally mundane as related to the position you take. We do have a few we would like you to consider. You will have to sign a legally binding employment contract acknowledging these restrictions for at least five years. We require at least six months of training, which will be instruction and shadowing with an experienced member. After your tenure you can choose to continue employment with us, renewing on a yearly basis. At that time or anytime a contract runs out you can leave, but you will still be legally bound to never to discuss your time with the organisation with anyone. Those are just some of the requirements off the top of my head." 

Sam understood; this was not something to go lightly into. He would gladly quit being a hunter. Leaving Dean would pain him, but he would get over it. He felt selfish for no good reason and he knew that he was sinking into unhealthy thought patterns. It was just a matter of time before he prioritised Dean's needs so much over his that it would end up killing him. So instead Sam looked straight at Sofia and said, "What's your health plan like?"

* * *

Sam left the office in a good mood and hoped for the best as he drove back to the bunker an hour later. After going over some specifics with his new boss, she told him he could show up anytime in the next month and they would start the process for his employment. He waited a week, slowly making sure he wanted this course of action. He tried to engage with his brother, to see if the familial bond that had been breaking down could be salvaged. He didn't know if it was the Mark of Cain's influence or if it was Dean himself, but Sam couldn't get over the feeling that his brother was too far gone, that he might be in terrible danger if he stayed with his brother. On the day that he decided there wasn't any more dithering, he could do, the bunker was quiet. Dean was somewhere with Crowley investigating who knows what. He desperately wanted to say goodbye to Castiel, but he knew it would only hinder him leaving. Cas would ask too many questions that Sam would not be able to give answers to. He felt the bittersweet pang of loss as he stood outside the bunker's garage, rucksack in hand, a rental car packed with nothing else. Miles down the road, he wouldn't even remember how it looked in the rearview mirror as it dwindled in the distance behind him.

* * *

Sam spent several days with Sofia learning about the organisation's structure and operations. He hammered out his new background, wages and benefits, education options, and what areas of interest he was most qualified. Sam learned that the three main positions that Sofia was interested in him filling were: caretaker, acquisitions specialist, and intake coordinator. She, herself was a coordinator. She specialised in recruiting new people, planning and researching for acquisitions, and the initial identification of new items as well as what location they would go to permanently once they were processed. The job required communicating with other centre coordinators. Sam told Sofia he was sure he did not want to do that.

So that left caretaking, and acquisitions. Sam was sorely tempted to go into the latter, it involved quite a lot of travel, and he was intrigued to see more of the world. However, the downside was the transient nature of the job and the fact that Sam would have to network extensively for awhile. Considering how many hunters in the U.S. he might potentially run into, it was a bad fit unless he wanted to stay exclusively overseas.

Being a caretaker most attracted Sam. The job had the added benefit of study and flexible schedule. Whatever location he ended up at offered the opportunity to read everything onhand, and tools to learn new languages and earn degrees. He could still travel on the company's dime for vacations and after his initial contract, he could move if there was an open location somewhere else. Sofia told him that many caretakers moved every few years so that they could experience new places but still have a home base. Caretakers who didn't move were still required to take time off and someone would fill in for them while they were away. Most of the locations ranged in size from small houses up to small office buildings, the average being the size of a community church. That is how he found out the Omaha centre he was currently at served the dual purpose of being a repository. Sofia introduced him to the caretaker for the location, an older man named Odakotah.

Once Sam finished all of his paperwork, Sofia arranged a flight for him to Washington state. For the next six months, Sam trained with a stoic young man named Ryusei in a repository full of mixed ancient Sumerian texts, Japanese woodblocks, and Grecian scrolls. He learned how to preserve and rebind old books, how to maintain a server, most importantly, care for himself and his mind so he could do his very best at anything he felt worthwhile. Sam was impressed at the schedule used to answer information inquires. For two months they would take calls from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. mostly in the three time zones behind and preceding them. Then for two weeks, they would take calls from 12 p.m. to 8 p.m. before starting another two month's schedule from 4 p.m. to midnight, and so on and so on. It made sure that the caretaker didn't get burnt out with the same schedule and that there were overlapping locations to take a call if someone at another centre was unavailable.

At the end of the six months, Sam flew to New York to meet with Sofia at one of their larger locations. During his flight, he thought about everything he had learned and everything he was going to do. He felt a moment of guilt for not thinking too much about the family he had left behind, but he knew he had done the best he could. During his training, the organisation had arranged for him, at his request, a psychiatrist that was in the know about hunters. She helped him realise that he had self-care and self-esteem issues and pointed out his very obvious suicidal ideation. Sam knew he had depression, but now he had the tools to combat it in a healthy manner. He was eating and sleeping regularly, and he was studying for a degree in Mythology and Literature. It was so different from his law studies and he had never imagined that his life would lead him in this direction. Sam was happy for once. He was doing what he loved and still helping in a way that he found meaningful. He wasn't part of the hunting community anymore but was adjacent enough that he still felt true to himself. For the next four and a half years and beyond, Sam was going to be building something for himself. He couldn't wait to arrive in New York and see what locations were awaiting the newest caretaker in the Alexandria Organisation.


End file.
